Verruckt
by Spyash2
Summary: After receving reports of missing soldiers outside of Berlin, the U.S.M.C sent out three Marines to scout the area for the missing soldiers. What turned to be a simple scouting mission, quickly turns into the fight of their lives. Now complete!


Verruckt

Berlin, Germany  
Wittenau Sanatorium  
September 1945

Three U.S.M.C Marines walked cautiously together with their weapons at the ready. The three were scanning their surroundings constantly after hearing a few rumours of soldiers going missing in this area. It was a simple recon mission – find or locate any proof of the missing soldiers and report back to command. It sounded simple yet it was far from it.

That was then they've saw the Asylum. Looked fairly normal to them, a few crumbling parts here and a few fires there. Most likely caused by the Soviets that fought and died when the Nazi's were in that place. Then a low dry moan got their attention, as the three marines looked closely' they saw a single man limping around aimlessly.

The man had pale skin a bald head and he was wearing a black Nazi uniform. At first the marines were debating if they should help the man or not. They hated those who didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes. And they were killing Jews who were responsible for their so called "Defeat" of the First World War.

Their debate quickly came to an end when the Nazi slowly turned to look at them. His eyes were a pale yellow and his moaning quickly turned into a low hungry growl. The three trained their weapons on the Nazi as he slowly limped to them.

"Stay where you are you Nazi prick!" One of the marines shouted aiming his M1 Garand at the Germans torso. However when he continued limping instead the marines looked at their leader.

An open buttoned, rolled up sleeve jacket with a cartridge belt strapped along his chest with a single strap of suspenders holding it together along his back. A sheathed combat knife was securely held underneath a cartridge belt that was strapped along his chest with a single piece of suspenders holding it together along his back.

Two frag grenades were strapped loosely underneath the belt to the right. The marine wore a black t-shirt underneath the jacket' with dog tags hanging loosely from the neck. His combat trousers; leather leggings and brown boots were covered in thick dry mud from the loose terrain the three had to walk across to get here.

Wearing a combat helmet that shaded his eyes from the sun he looked at the Nazi with a frown.

"Give him another warning." He ordered biting the bottom of his lip in spite.

"I repeat! Stay where you are or we will open fire!" Again the Nazi continued to head in their direction.

Letting out a frustrated growl the leader gave them the order to open fire. The two soldiers nodded and put a few rounds into the Nazi. As expected he fell on his knees and with a small inhuman growl; it smashed its face against the ground.

"Dempsey, should we see if there's any sign of more Nazi's?" A cap wearing marine requested. The marine called Dempsey looked at his comrade with a cocky smile and nodded at his request. The two marines both wore caps, uniforms and the like. However, one of them had for more cartage belts strapped onto the jacket than the other. And the other had more canteens that hung from his waist.

"Peter, Williams spread out. We're goin' in." Dempsey ordered with authority. "But stay close. If there are more Nazi's wondering around. Mainly in a group I don't wanna be the one to take them on."

Unknown to them the Nazi they shot was starting to move again. With a low agonising moan the Nazi pushed himself to his feet. The marines looked at the Nazi. He arched his back and unleashed a loud inhumane screech. The marines looked at the Nazi with both confused and surprise looks in their facial expressions.

"Dempsey, what should we do? He just got up!" Peter yelled in worry. "Dempsey! What should be we do!"

"Shoot him that's what!" Dempsey hissed at his comrade. "Aim for the head this time! To make sure he's really dead!"

Both Williams and Peter thought about this, surely if they put in enough rounds into the guys torso he'd go down. But then again…He got back onto his feet minutes after they've put in enough holes to kill a person. And, the head was its most valuable limb. If it was blown off or a strong object was to pierce the skull that protected the brain then, they'd be killed immediately. Of course!

Peter cocked his trench gun while at the same moment Williams checked how many rounds he had left in the chamber before it needed reloading. Dempsey however had his own weapon. The BAR! A weapon he considers his favourite amounts others.

"Peter, if you're going to use that Trench gun of yours. Then you'd better use it up close! Williams, make sure there are no more of these…Things wondering around."

"Dempsey, don't you mean Nazi? Cos' that's what they are: Nazis."

"That fucker got back on his feet when you two put in lots of lead that would have killed a whole group! I don't think this person is a Nazi anymore!" Dempsey responded dryly. "And besides' the fucker was near that Asylum over there." He added pointing to the crumbling building behind the limping Nazi.

"If I have to guess which' I will by the way." Dempsey continued with a hit of sarcasm at the end of his sentence. "That building might be where the git came from."

The two nodded at this. Dempsey and Williams both readied their weapons as they took aim at the Nazi's head. To the marines surprise the Nazi yelled and began to sprint towards them at an inhumane paste. Dempsey quickly shook the surprise away and steadied his arms. Peter and Williams unfortunately began to panic, feeling their arms shaking uncontrollably while they tried regaining the control of their arms.

Impatiently Dempsey gritted his teeth together in boredom and burst fired his BAR. Steam poured out of the barrel of the weapon as four bullets quickly shot out with a loud '_tat, tat, tat_'. Each of them had met their mark; one is the shoulder, two in the chest. And lastly the fourth right in the middle of the eyes.

When the fourth bullet hit successfully the Nazi immediately fell backwards. With a satisfied grunt, Dempsey slinged the BAR over his shoulder and removed his helmet; but not before looking at his companions with a glare.

"If you pussies can't even get you're god dammed feelings under control. It'll be the death of us!" Dempsey coldly snarled at them with a grim look. Williams and Peter looked away in shame, but to their surprise Dempsey's tone towards them softened.

"Ah, it's not your fault. I used to be the same…Well; standing out here isn't going to get us anywhere. Might as well get inside of that place, see what's what."

The two reluctantly agreed with their leader, and the trio quickly walked towards the Asylum. However, unaware to their surroundings' they failed to notice other men in Nazi uniforms slowly marching at the building the marines were heading towards.

It took the marines roughly twenty minutes to close the long distance between them and their intended target, and another ten minutes to find an entrance. In this case: the three found a window and smashed it open' removing the glass before the three climbed in.

The group quickly found themselves a disturbing sight. In front of them was a blood drenched chair, with a severed hand held in one of the clamps. The floor surrounding the chair itself had thick dry blood. Without warning the trio quickly raised their weapons when they heard someone crying. It sounded close, but it sounded far, far away.

Dempsey never had any emotion on his face, while he was frightened at what he'd seen before his very eyes. And heard the crying with his own ears, he couldn't let his men, his group see him getting frightened. It reduces moral.

Giving hand jesters Dempsey began to walk towards the chair itself with Williams and Peter at his back. Taking a deep breath full of air into his lungs, Dempsey reached for the chair and closed his eyes before opening them again. What he saw and witnessed next caused him to jump back in both fright and surprise.

The bloody chair held a young man, who was barely out of his twenties had his ankles and wrists held by clamps. Surrounding the man were a bunch of people in Nazi uniforms; who were holding many sharp objects. One of them, a black hair man handed one of the others a sharpened saw. Who thanked his assistant in German moments before using the saw to touch the trapped man's wrist?

Dempsey suddenly realised what this was… before he could see anything else. He was deafened by the man's scream of agony; before he was returned to the others.

"Shit…"

* * *

"Dempsey, what is it? Did...did you sense something?" Williams frightfully asked.

"More like saw." Dempsey shuddered with disgust, fear and lastly anger. "This place was for torturing people! Likely for those who' had fled from battle." He added grimly.

He looked at his two companions and motioned them with his head to follow. The three began to walk through a doorway; a few crates were stashed together up against a wall nearby. Looking to their left, the three saw an open door; and to their right they saw another. Where even more crates were stashed closely together up against another nearby wall.

The three decided to walk towards the second doorway, sense it was closest to them. When Peter and Dempsey walked through the doors closed shut on Williams much to their surprise and dismay. The two tried to open the door by force with nothing but their bare hands, the two were cursing to themselves when they realised the door wouldn't budge. And in defeat they stepped away where Williams was banging against the glass window begging them to open the door.

"NO! GUY'S GET THIS DOOR OPEN! PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!" Williams was panicking; he begged them to try and pry the double doors open. But it was no use, there was nothing. Until Dempsey realised the door needed power to reopen again.

Before Dempsey could say anything, the three heard a familiar groaning and yelling nearby. But what really frightened them was there wasn't one, there were thousands of them! Dempsey ran into a small room that had a courtyard with a water fountain in the middle. To his dismay, he saw Nazi's…digging and pushing themselves out from the very ground itself.

Widening his eyes in horror he ran out of the room and heading towards Peter. Then, the three heard the Nazi's clawing at the windows.

"HERE THEY COME!" Dempsey shouted, getting everyone to reload their weapon. "THEIR EVERYWHERE,"

Both Peter and William followed Dempsey's action; they were beginning to panic now. They were trapped, sealed up and they were outnumbered three to one.

"Oh shit…" Williams mumbled to himself as he inserted a new clip into his M1 Garand. Looking around frantically he began to mumble to himself as the Nazi's were beginning to surround the windows. Looking at the double door again, he banged his hand against it' getting the attention of the other two on the other side.

"WE NEED TO GET THIS DOOR OPEN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" William looked to his left as tears began to run down his cheeks. He saw a full sentence written on the wall next to the door.

_Power Will Reunite You…_

"Hang in there! We're working to get the power on!" Dempsey shouted through the door.

"Hurry it up, ok?"

Dempsey nodded keeping his face strict. Even against the Nazi's who he thought were defeated, if they were even Nazi's anymore he kept that same expression of how he felt: Pure hatred.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

The Nazi's began to claw at the windows, dragging off the wooden boards that kept them from getting in as the marines quickly ran to counter their advances. Williams ran into a small room with his Garand full of ammo and ready to fire. While on the room opposite to him, Dempsey unleashed hell on the Nazi's.

The clothing the Nazi's wore was little to useless against the metal bullets that shot out of the BAR. The skin, bones and limbs were easily torn apart by the sheer force the BAR unleashed upon them. But even they had their limbs torn off; they still kept up their advance. Not slowing down in the slightest, the loss of their limbs seemed like a miner thing.

Then Williams opened fire at the Nazi who in turn tried to get inside the Asylum. He gritted his teeth in desperation when he realised these people weren't going down. When he fought the Japanese, they fell to the ground clutching their wounds in agony like any living person would do. But these people, they had glowing eyes' seemingly pale and skin that started to decay. They were screaming in pain with each bullet they took. But still they came.

The Garand clicked when the chamber ran out of ammo. Cursing loudly to himself he quickly removed the empty clip. He looked at the window and saw the Nazi's beginning to climb inside the room. And so he did what his instinct told him to do – he ran!

Meanwhile Dempsey's side had managed to keep the Nazi's at bay for now. And they were beginning to fall one by one when their bodies couldn't take all the damage the BAR was doing to it. However that all changed when his weapon clicked, he cursed loudly when the Nazi's began to break in.

Dempsey growled as he grabbed another magazine after taking the empty one out of the slot. However, he looked to the right when he heard a shotgun being cocked. It was Peter whose face held a grim expression as he aimed at the Nazi's who were now getting inside.

"I got you, go!" He yelled opening fire; the shells had blown off the Nazi's arm and nearly half of the torso. Peter continued doing this repeatedly as the Nazi's were slowly but surely gaining ground. Peter retreated moments after the Nazi's were inside the asylum; realising he had only two shells left inside the trench gun.

Running out of the room, he quickly looked around. To his dismay, a whole group of Nazi's were already inside the asylum. Their backs arched and arms extended, and their mouths open as screeching moans escaped from them.

Peter began backing away from them; gritting his teeth tightly. He began to grab shells for the trench gun and began reloading the weapon. To his relief, one of the Nazi's was shot in the forehead. Killing the man instantly, quickly looking over his shoulder Peter saw Dempsey unleashing the might of the BAR upon the Nazi's.

Seeing this Peter turned sharply and began running up the stairs, passing Dempsey, until he reached the top. He quickly looked to his right when he heard concrete being torn down. To his dismay, more Nazi's were already trying to find a way in through an alternate route.

"THEY'RE COMING THROUGH THE WALLS!" Peter yelled out a warning.

"WELL, SHOOT THE FUCKERS THEN!" nodding, Peter took aim and fired at the Nazi's. Hoping to kill them before they'd managed to tear down the whole wall.

"FUCKING ZOMBIES!" Peter cursed loudly; more of them were coming each second. And they were losing ground.

Williams fired at the Nazi's who were walking up the stairs in his side of the building. Screaming he fired his rifle repeatedly, tearing off the Nazi's limb in the process.

Dempsey grabbed one of his frag grenades. "FRAG OUT!" pulling the pin he tossed it into the horde down stairs and retreated onto the first floor. Moments later a loud "BOOM!" was heard throughout the building. The Nazi's downstairs were now silent.

As more and more Nazi's begun to dig and pull them out of the ground itself. Williams ran to one of the balconies, aimed his Garand at the Nazi's below and opened fire. Three of them were shot down before they could fully get on their feet. Williams began to reload his rifle; and after looking up as he heard a familiar weapon going off he saw Dempsey firing into the men below.

Peter was seen next, who just blown off one of the Nazi's head that managed to get on the balcony of their end.

"Thanks, check if those fuckers aren't going up stairs would you?" Dempsey asked tiredly to the marine. With a sigh Peter ran towards their stairs, to his dismay, he found a whole horde was already running towards them.

He loudly swore cocking his trench gun as he slowly backed away from the Nazis. Firing from the hip Peter felled one of the attackers; cocked the trench gun and continued to pull the trigger, killing one or two enemies at a time, if the aim was right.

Williams fired a rifle grenade at a group of Nazi's who were trying to get on the balcony on Dempsey's side of the building.

"WILLIAMS, LOOK OUT!" He quickly turned to face the boarded stairs opposite to him. To his dismay he discovered a large group of Nazi's climbing in!

* * *

"AH SHIT!" Aiming his rifle Williams screamed in horror as he fired at their heads. Creating a large pile of corpses that fell on one another within moments. Slowly backing away from the advancing Nazi's he reloaded his Garand before taking aim once more and firing.

Four more fell to the ground, as the bullets emerged from the rifle. Downing them before they could get close. But when he realised he was running out again; he groaned with fear before quickly strapping a rifle grenade the Garand.

It was close, if he fired there'd be a good chance he'll kill himself. But, if he didn't they'd kill him anyway. He pulled the trigger. The grenade shot from the rifle; somehow it missed the zombies and landed in between the horde. Exploding and killing everything the blast caught immediately.

Williams sighed in relief and began reloading the Garand; but seconds later he suddenly found more Nazi's rushing onto the balcony by the stairs. He cursed, opened fire on them and slowly began to retreat as he fired from the hip.

"PETER, FOLLOW ME HURRY!" Shouted Dempsey; running towards a closed door. Peter looking over his shoulder gave a nod, tossing a grenade into the approaching horde before following.

The two marines opened the closed white door, leading the two in a lavatory with shattered toilet parts spread across the ground. The two pressed on, taking a sharp turn to the right; they quickly found another closed door. It was a double door, similar to the one that's separated them from Williams.

The two shared glances with each other nodding with a heavy sigh, and began attempting to force the doors to open with their bare hands. The double doors whined as they were slowly opening for the two, giving out a long and loud yell, Dempsey and Peter managed to open the entrance big enough for the two to enter the room.

"Peter…I think this door….Won't stay open….If….one of us goes in…" Dempsey spoke panting heavily.

Peter had to chuckle at that. Sense when does the famous Tank Dempsey worry about a door not opening?

"Well, perhaps we should…enter at the same time then?" He suggested to the Staff Sergeant. "You know. Use our backs as support for one another while we move in?"

Dempsey shook his head with a quiet laugh, but nodded after a minute or so. Placing one foot inside the other room, they put themselves in the middle of the doorway, pressing their backs against one another.

At the same time, the two marines jumped into the room with the doors instantly closing behind them. The marines found themselves inside a room with a blocked generator to the left of them, a metal fence covering the generator from wall to wall, and roof to floor.

Turning to the right, the two found a severed hand that hang onto a lever. Dempsey quickly looked away at the sight, but he quickly looked back when he heard other voices in the room. He found himself standing in the middle of the room, with a group of surviving Nazi's who were frightened. A little girl was among them, holding onto a bloody uniform of an older man.

Looking at the doors ahead of him, he saw the men he fought a few minutes ago. Were they killing their own men?

"Father, I'm scared!" The frightened girl cried who tightened her grip on the man's trousers.

"Don't worry Samantha, we shall find a way out of this. I promise!" Dempsey watched as the girl, Samantha loosed her grip on the man's trousers. Only for him to pick her up, hugging for, comforting her.

"Edward! What is the status on the undead?"

"Doctor Maxis, zey vill die, given time…" Dempsey looked to the left again, finding a man wearing a Nazi wearing a light brown Wehrmacht Officer's uniform, with black trousers with a red stripe running down the sides and, a big dark green cap that shielded his eyes. Looking closely, Dempsey could see that he had a scar near his left eye socket.

"Time is somezing ve do not have Edward!" Maxis yelled in anger. "Samantha, stay close to Edward. He'll protect you."

"You there, turn off the power!" Everything faded from view, but the last thing he heard was the power turning off, and the deathly cries of the people trapped in the room…

"Maybe we should turn the power on?" Peter suggested looking in disgust at the lever nearby.

"Maybe we should Peter." Dempsey responded grimly. "Hit it!"

Outside the power room everything shot to life within a few seconds. Electric barriers were turned on at every entrance automatically; those who ran through them were automatically killed. And fell down in a pile. The ones who were still digging themselves out of the ground in the courtyard fell to the ground clutching their heads in pain.

Their heads exploded with gore and brain matter spread across the ground. On the balcony above the courtyard Dempsey and Peter looked around for Williams. Only to find his corpse on the opposite end with his blood running across the ground he lay on.

"It's over…it's finally over!" Peter said in relief.

Dempsey however wasn't convinced. With the things he saw, the things he'd witnessed, he could only say one thing…

"No, it isn't over…" Peter looked at Dempsey with a worried look clearly visible on his face. Dempsey in turn looked and stared at Peter with a cold expression. What he said next put a chill down his spine…

"This is just the beginning."

* * *

_Ok, "Verruckt" is finally finished, I've also added a few more things to it. Such as the location the year and the country this took place in. I've also deleted the last two "Unfinished" chapters because I wanted to make things easer for the viewers I hope that doesn't put you off... Now this little message is for those idots who think they know everything: I know the U.S.M.C were never stationed in Berlin, I know they never saw action there as well. This is purely fictional, and it's meant to be for the enjoyment of others. Not the other way around. _

_If you're going to make any smartass comments about this story then don't bother, I'll delete it before others will be able to read it! If you make any wise-cracking insults or flame this story, again = I'll delete it._

_Anyway, that's all from me, the next chapter for Rise of the Undead should be out soon, don't forget about that!_


End file.
